ICan't be moved
by Erbear09
Summary: This was a song drabble that got out of hand.A Cam story.Don't like,don't read.


So I'm taking a small break from IDidn't Do It to work on my projects for school but this little fic has been stuck in my head for about a week now and I just had to get it out of my head so I could concentrate on other things. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly or The Script's The Man Who Can't Be Moved. Like I always say I will own Sam one day.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

Here I am four years later still in love with you. You're girl that broke my heart and left me for some nub. Freddie, that little jerk. I hate his guts. Not just him I hate Spencer and your fucking parents too. You told me you had to be normal for them. They wouldn't accept you if you were a freak. I had to suck it up and spend the last three and a half years of my life trying to hate you. I can't, you mean too much to me, but I have to stop you're marrying Freddie next week and there is nothing I can do about it.

_Some try to hand me money, but they don't understand _

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man _

_I know it makes no sense,but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

Three days before your wedding and I'm sitting outside of the Bushwell Plaza. The first time I've been here since you left me and I can't even bring myself to into the lobby. I don't even know what I'm doing here. I had some dumb idea that i could just show up and you would fall into my arms and tell me you love me, but that was just a dream. I show up in front of your door and it's feels so strange to knock but I do and wait for someone to answer. Then there you are right in front of me even more beautiful then before. I still remember every curve on your face from when I would spend hours watching you when you slept after we made love. I feel the tears well up in my eyes already, but I promised myself I wouldn't let you see me cry. I'm done crying over you.

I walk into your apartment and everything looks different. Spencer let you have his place when you turned twenty so he could move in with his wife. Freddie moved in with you shortly after and from the looks of it helped decorate cause there is plastic over everything. We move to the couch and begin to talk. You tell me about our life and how your a writer for the local paper and Freddie is the audio producer for a radio station. You go on and talk about how wonderful your lives are together and for some reason I don't believe you.I can't help but stare, I've denied myself this pleasure for way too it's time for me to tell you about my life. So I tell you that after you broke my heart I moved to New Jersey and stared a whole new life. I own my own chain of restaurants which are doing surprisingly well and I haven't had a girlfriend in a year and I own a house now. I had to make all new friends because I left everything back in Seattle. After my heart was shattered I left and didn't look back.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving_

When I finish talking You surprise me with a hug,your body pressed so hard against mine brings back painful memories. I'm saved by Freddie walking through the door, he freezes when he sees me and I can tell that he is thinking about running. I push you off me and stand up. I try my best to smile at him and I'm sure the smile looks fake,because it is. He greats me and walks over to hug me but I extend my hand and go for hand shake instead.I see some hurt flash in his eyes, but I could care less. His pain is nothing compared to the four years of hell I've been living. We talk for a while about old times and I can't help but notice that Freddie keeps his arms around your waist tight like he's trying to make sure that you don't get away from him. About an hour later Spencer shows up with his wife, Shana, and his son Ryan. News that Sam Puckett was back in town spread fast, next thing I know old friends started showing up. I saw Gibby, Wendy and some other friends. After all the excitement was over you invited me to your wedding. I had to make up some story about how I had to work so I couldn't make it. You could tell I was lying, but I didn't care I had to get out of there.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here _

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day,a month, a year _

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Two years since your wedding and I have yet to talk you. Before I left for the second time I told you I would keep in touch but it is much too painful to even think about you anymore. You have Freddie and I even have a girlfriend now.l don't really love her but it's better than being alone. My restaurants have just received four stars from the New York Times and they're are sending a reporter to interview me tomorrow and I don't even care,my life without you means nothing. I feel like an old soul and I'm only 26. I go through the daily motions with no feeling at all. I don't know how I became so cold, but I am and it's all thanks to you. That empty feeling in my heart is like home to me now.I gotta waste away here until the man upstairs feels sorry for me and takes me away.

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl,oh whoa_

_There are no holes in his shoes _

_But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous,as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

The day of my New York Times interview and I have to say that I am surprisingly excited for. My girlfriend broke up with me yesterday, but I can't blame her,I wasn't the best partner to have,I didn't pay much attention her but that doesn't matter right now the interviewer just knocked on my door.I walk to the door, making sure to fix my hair on the way over, I open it and find those familiar brown eyes staring at me.I let you in and we finished the interview in twenty minutes and stare at each other for about ten more then you start off the conversation and tell about how you have didn't marry Freddie. The day after I left again you you did too. You live in New York now about an hour from where I am and you want me back.I've waited for this moment for six years.I couldn't even form words so I pulled you close and pressed my lips against yours and we kissed hard and slow, with six years of unreleased passion. Later that night we made love and I held you in my arms.I'm never letting go of you again.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

So what do you think? Please review and let me for reading.


End file.
